Never Letting Go
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: It started out as a practical solution to their current problem. Andy's house was closer and they both desperately needed sleep after running on very little of it all week while solving their latest case. Plus, if they were being honest, they'd both missed spending time together outside of work this week. So, all of this was completely practical...or was it?
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: This fic was written for one of my tumblr followers themagicm who wanted a fluffy Shandy fic to help her through a difficult time. This fic definitely started out fluffy, but somehow took a different turn along the way. It takes place after Provenza and Patrice's wedding. I noticed how during the ceremony, Sharon looked a bit tired (which would make sense given the week she and the rest of the team had dealing with the case in the Hindsight arc). Anyways, since we didn't get too much Shandy in the season finale, I thought this might make up for that and my lack of updating lately. If anybody's interested, I'm in the process of writing/editing Chapter 10 of Call Me Old Fashioned right now (it'll probably be a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter) Anyways, enjoy!

 **Never Letting Go**

As the crowd at the mini reception Andrea had arranged for Provenza and Patrice after their wedding ceremony began to thin out, Andy leaned over and said to Sharon, "You look tired."

"Yeah. It's been a long few days," replied Sharon.

"Well, if you want we could go to my place for a while and get some sleep. I'll even cook dinner for us tonight if it means we get to spend a little time together outside of work," said Andy.

"That sounds nice. We haven't gotten to spend much time together since this whole case began," replied Sharon.

"No, we haven't. I don't want you to get the wrong impression though. There's no expectations attached to this offer. Just two people sleeping and then eating dinner. I'll even crash on the couch if that would make you more comfortable," Andy told her nervously.

"I know. I didn't think there was. You sleeping on the couch seems kind of silly though. We're both adults here. I think we are more than capable of sleeping in a bed together. Plus, if I'm being honest, falling asleep with your arms wrapped around me sounds kind of nice right about now," replied Sharon.

"Really? Well, okay…but only if you're sure," said Andy.

"I'm positive," replied Sharon as she looked into Andy's eyes.

"Well, it looks like the party's starting to thin out. What do you say we say our goodbyes and get out of here?" Andy asked her.

"I think that's the best idea ever," said Sharon.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to Andy's house. As they made their way inside, Andy locked the front door behind him before they began walking down the hall towards the master bedroom. Once they walked in, Andy said, "If you want, I can loan you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. They'll be baggy, but they'll probably be more comfortable than what you've got on."

"That'd be great. Thanks," replied Sharon as she set her purse in front of the bed and toed out of her heels.

Andy quickly found a pair of navy blue sweatpants that cinched at the waist and ankles and a blue and white Dodgers T-shirt.

As Andy handed them to Sharon, he said, "Bathroom's right there if you wanna change in there. Feel free to use my toothbrush if you want. Toothpaste's in the medicine cabinet."

Sharon smiled at Andy as she said, "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Andy as he smiled back at Sharon before she made her way into the bathroom and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Andy found a pair of black sweatpants and a black and white LAPD T-shirt that he quickly changed into. A minute later, the bathroom door opened as Sharon looked at Andy from the doorway as she brushed her teeth. As she walked back towards the vanity to wash the toothpaste out of her mouth, Andy followed her into the bathroom and leaned against the counter beside her. Sharon quickly washed the toothbrush off before she handed it to Andy. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed the toothpaste out of his mouth before he turned towards Sharon and pulled her towards him.

With their faces inches apart, Sharon asked him teasingly, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you goodnight," replied Andy before he kissed her.

Sharon broke the kiss a minute later and wrapped her arms around Andy's waist before she asked, "You know the sun is still up, right?"

As Andy walked back into the bedroom and closed the curtains, he said, "Yeah, but thanks to blackout curtains, we don't have to see it if we don't want to."

"Touché. So, which side of the bed do you sleep on?" Sharon asked him.

"Usually the right side, but it doesn't really matter," replied Andy.

"Okay. I'll take the left side then," Sharon told him as she pulled the comforter and sheet back and climbed into Andy's bed as he did the same.

As Andy sat there nervously, he asked Sharon, "So, how's this going to work?"

"Well, we can start by lying down," said Sharon as Andy followed her lead.

"Then, if you want, you can wrap your arms around me and hold me close," Sharon told Andy as she felt his arms snake around her before he rested his hands against her stomach and pulled her towards him.

"Perfect," said Sharon.

"I couldn't agree more," Andy whispered into Sharon's ear.

It wasn't too long after that when they both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep they had gotten all week.

* * *

Andy woke up around 9:00 pm that night and smiled to himself. Having Sharon laying next to him in bed felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He laid there for another minute savoring the moment before he carefully extracted himself from the bed and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen to see what he could find to make for dinner. After inspecting the pantry and the fridge, he decided he was going to make lemon garlic shrimp over pasta. He went about gathering all of the ingredients before he put a pot of water on the stove to boil and stuck a little bit of butter in a sauté pan to melt. He unwrapped the already peeled shrimp and had just dropped them into the sauté pan along with some garlic when he felt Sharon's arms wrap around him from behind.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Andy asked Sharon as he turned around in her arms and settled his own against her lower back.

"No. I don't even think I woke up when you got up," replied Sharon.

"Good. That was my goal. I wanted to let you sleep a little longer," said Andy.

"Mmhmm. Thanks for that. I needed to sleep," said Sharon.

"Feel better now?" Andy asked her as he turned around to stir the shrimp and drop the pasta in the water.

"Yeah. Much better. I think that's the best sleep I've gotten all week," replied Sharon.

"Me too," replied Andy.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the present company, would it?" Sharon asked him flirtatiously.

"Oh, it had everything to do with the present company. I missed you this week," said Andy as he snaked his arms around Sharon and pulled her towards him before he leaned down and kissed her.

When Sharon broke the kiss a minute later, she hummed appreciatively before she said, "I missed you too. I missed having your arms wrapped around me and having your lips against mine."

"Mmhmm. I missed that too. I also missed your smile and holding your hand in mine," replied Andy.

"Well, I've got some good news on that front," said Sharon.

"What?" Andy asked her curiously.

"I got a text earlier from Chief Taylor. He's giving all of us the whole weekend off," Sharon told him.

"Are you serious?" Andy asked her.

"Yep. Which means there will be plenty of time for holding hands…and smiling…and kissing…and having your arms wrapped around me…" Sharon trailed off before Andy pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"That was nice," said Sharon.

"Just a small thank you for getting us the whole weekend off," replied Andy as he smiled at Sharon before turning his attention back to the stove to check on the pasta.

"Well, it was a team effort…but if you keep kissing me like that I might just be willing to overlook that small detail," said Sharon.

Andy turned off the stove and drained the pasta in the sink while Sharon walked over to one of the cabinets to grab a large bowl. She reached around Andy to set the bowl on the counter and intentionally brushed her hand along Andy's side as she pulled her hand away from the bowl.

Andy smiled at the brief contact before he said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was on purpose."

"Oh, it was," Sharon replied flirtatiously.

"Sharon Raydor, you are a major flirt," Andy told her as he mixed the shrimp and the lemon garlic butter sauce in the bowl with the pasta.

"I do my best," replied Sharon teasingly before she grabbed a piece of shrimp and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm. That's so good," Sharon told him.

"I do my best," replied Andy, echoing Sharon's words back to her.

"I may be a flirt, but you're definitely trying to seduce me with your cooking skills," said Sharon as she grabbed two small bowls out of one of the cabinets.

"Is it working?" Andy asked Sharon teasingly.

"Oh, yeah. Major turn on," replied Sharon with an equal amount of flirtation in her voice.

"Andy Flynn, at your service," said Andy.

"Good to know," replied Sharon over her shoulder as she made her way towards the table and set the bowls and silverware down.

Andy followed closely behind her and sat the large bowl of pasta between them on the table before he asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine," replied Sharon as she began scooping pasta into each of their bowls.

A minute later, Andy came back with two glasses of water. He set one next to Sharon's bowl and the other next to his before he sat down.

"Thanks," said Andy in reference to the pasta Sharon had scooped into a bowl for him while he got their drinks.

"No, thank you. This is amazing, Andy," replied Sharon in reference to him cooking the fantastic meal in front of them.

"No problem. So, what are your plans for this weekend that we miraculously seem to have off?" Andy asked her.

"Not too much. I might spend a little time with Rusty, but that's about it. He usually spends most of the weekend with Gus since they don't get to see each other much during the week. Why?" Sharon asked him before she took another bite of food.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you out on a date at some point this weekend," replied Andy.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Sharon asked him.

"Whatever you wanna do," replied Andy before he ate another bite of pasta.

"Hmm…what do you think about us having brunch somewhere tomorrow morning and then wasting the rest of the day together laying on the couch binge watching some TV show on Netflix?" Sharon asked him.

"I think anything that allows me to hold your hand and wrap my arms around you sounds like a good idea," replied Andy.

"Well, then you're really gonna like my next idea," Sharon told him as she ran her foot along Andy's leg.

"What would that be?" Andy asked her.

"What would you say if I spent the night tonight?" Sharon asked him.

"I'd say that's a great idea," replied Andy.

"I'm glad you agree because I think it's a great idea too," said Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

Andy looked at Sharon and smiled before he asked, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What are we watching?" Sharon asked him.

"One of your favorites," replied Andy as he stood up and reached for Sharon's hand.

Sharon stood up and followed Andy into the living room. They sat on the couch as Andy grabbed the remote off the table and switched Netflix on. He scrolled through the selection of movies until he found the one he was looking for: _An Affair to Remember._ As he hit play, Sharon looked at him and smiled before she said, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching this movie."

Andy smiled back at Sharon as he said, "I know. That's one of the reasons why I chose it."

Sharon moved closer to Andy to lay her head against his shoulder and rest her hand against his chest as Andy wrapped his arm around Sharon's waist and let his hand rest against her hip as the movie began.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Andy began to notice that Sharon was distracted, or rather she was trying to be distracting. Her hand had moved away from resting on his chest and she was now running her fingers up and down his side. Andy turned his head to look at Sharon as she sat up and smiled at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi," replied Andy as he smiled back at her.

"I have a slight problem," Sharon told him.

"What?" Andy asked curiously.

Sharon inched her face closer to Andy's before she said, "I'm missing your lips against mine again."

When there was barely any space between his lips and hers, Andy said, "Well, that's an easy thing to fix."

As they began kissing on the couch, Andy cupped Sharon's face in his hands as she ran her hands along his chest. As their make out session began to intensify, Andy's hands dropped down to rest against the sides of Sharon's stomach. He gently began to run his fingers along one side much like Sharon had been doing during the movie. Sharon gasped surprisedly and temporarily broke the kiss before she asked, "That's for what happened earlier, isn't it?"

"Uh huh," replied Andy as he smiled at Sharon.

"If this is what payback feels like, keep doing what you're doing," said Sharon before her lips collided with Andy's in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't too long after that when Sharon began inching them backwards until Andy was lying down on the couch with her on top of him as they continued making out. Shortly after that, Andy realized this was completely new territory for them and broke the kiss.

"Not that this isn't nice, but are you sure about this? We've never gone this far before. I just want to make sure this is what you want and not something you're doing because of me. Because you don't have to do anything-" Andy began before Sharon pressed her finger against his lips.

"Andy?" asked Sharon.

"Yeah?" Andy replied questioningly.

"Stop talking and kiss me. Cause I want you and it seems pretty clear that you want me too," Sharon told him.

"Well, if that's the case, we're not doing that here," said Andy as he sat up and coaxed Sharon off of him for a moment before he stood up and took her hand as he pulled her up off the couch and towards the hallway. As they began walking down the hallway towards the master bedroom, neither of them could take the loss of contact and Andy pulled Sharon towards him and kissed her passionately as his back crashed against the wall. A moment later, Andy began maneuvering them backwards as they made their way towards the master bedroom while they continued kissing and holding onto one another with the intent of never letting go.

A/N: Hope all of you caught that small reference to Duff's quote about Shandy "…holding each other a little more each day until the thought of letting go is impossible." It was completely intentional and again I apologize for none of this nonsense.


End file.
